Described in this patent application are devices for energy storage and methods of making and using such devices.
In general, a capacitive energy storage device comprises two electrodes with a dielectric material disposed between the electrodes. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram illustrating a capacitive energy storage device. As shown in FIG. 1, dielectric material 103 is positioned between the electrodes 101 and 102. Upon application of a voltage across the electrodes the dielectric material becomes polarized and charges are stored on the electrode plates.
Unfortunately, conventional energy storage devices are inadequate, as explained below. It is desirable to have new and improved energy storage devices.